


Blindsighted

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: One-shot on the events of Blindsighted. In this, the Dragonborn is in love with Mercer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote between Mercer and the Dragonborn. Hope you enjoy :)

                I stood in front of Mercer as Karliah and Brynjolf fought behind me.

                “Please don’t make me do this.” I begged, drawing my ebony dagger as he drew his weapons.

                “I have to tie up any loose ends.  You have fulfilled your usefulness to me.” He said, lunging at me.

                “Please, Mercer, I can’t fight you,” I said as I dodged his swing. “I love you.”

                “Love is a childish emotion.  It will get you killed.” He said as I continued to defend against his blows.

                “I thought you loved me too!  I did everything to please you!” I lashed out, swinging at him. “I earned every septim to make you happy!  I just wanted you to care for me!  To see me as a decent thief!  But all you did was ignore me!”

                “So the timid mouse has a temper.” He mocked. “Thieves should only work to please themselves.  You were wrong to trust a thief.”

                He then vanished in front of me and I cursed.

                “Only cowards use invisibility!” I yelled out.  Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and Mercer reappeared, his dagger sheathed in my stomach.  I clutched around the wound, gasping.

                “Looks like I won,” he smirked and swung my dagger up, slashing open his throat.  He looked shocked as the blood fled from his wound. 

                “You lost.” I choked, spitting out blood.

                “Let’s get out of here, lass,” Brynjolf said, helping me stay on my feet.

                The water in the ruin began to rise and we used it to escape.  Once we were out, I sobbed on Brynjolf’s shoulder as Karliah treated my wounds.

                “Of course I had to kill the only man I loved.” I said.

                “He didn’t love you back though, lass.” Brynjolf said, trying to comfort me.

                “It’s in the past.  Let’s go visit Nocturnal.” I said, getting up and following Karliah to the Twilight Sepulcher.

               

 


End file.
